sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom of the Opera (Story)
The Auction The setting is Paris, France, 1860. There is an auction being held at the Grand Operahouse, which has alas, grown old and weary. It is falling apart, and it is decided to sell all their possessions to the public, before it is rid id of forever. "Sold, to Monseiur Decomshaiz!" A snow leopard shouted as he hit the piece of wood in front of him. "Number 664, a poster, of William Shakespeare's production: Hamlet." Silence only greeted his words as he glared around the room. Slowly, a chameleon raised her sign. "20, sir." She bid. After a moment, a dog raised his sign. "An additional 5 for it!" He bid, raising the amount of money he would pay. The snow leopard waited for anyone else to bid. No one did. So he hit the piece of wood again. "Sold, to Monsieur Ketchins, for 25." The dog smiled as he took the poster and set it into his lap. "Lot 665 then, ladies and gentlemen. A silken monkey which plays a tune. Let us say.. 10, ladies and gentlemen..?" The snow leopard said. Almost at once, a black hedgehog raised his sign. "I bid 30, sir." The rest of the crowd looked shocked, looking at one another and whispering. But then a silver cat, who looked much more like a paper boy then a grown woman, raised her sign. "35.." She snarled. The black hedgehog's eyes narrowed, and he raised his sign once more. "45, no higher, Monseiur." He replied, grinning a bit at how the silver cat shrugged as if the prize was now useless. "Sold to Monsieur Masenko, for 45.." The snow leopard said, as he glanced at a child sitting next to him. "Boy! Bring Monsieur his prize." He snarled. Immediately, the child picked up the silk monkey and ran to the hedgehog, putting in his lap. Then, he ran back towards the snow leopard. The hedgehog looked down at the silken monkey, and his eyes softened up a bit. ''Don't worry.. I still remember.. ''He thought. "Now.. Lot 666, ladies and gentlemen...The broken chandelier of the Operahouse... Why, Some old folk may recall the accident of the Phanom of the Opera.. A mystery, never fully explained.. Ladies and gentlemen, we have repaired the the chandelier, and fitted it with new lighting, so we may see how it glowed.. So many, many, years ago.. Ladies and gentlemen, the chandelier!!" He shouted as a curtain fell off of a huge object. Hannibal 30 years ago in the past. The Operahouse is live, and new, and is now putting on their new show: Hannibal. A lioness came onto the performing stage, smiling widely at the audience that wasn't there. She was singing her lines as she walked toward the stage, holding a prop head of a sphinx that seemed to be dead. "This trophy, from our saviours..! From the enslaving force of Rome!" She sang. Slowly, the lioness came to the stage left and grinned at the stage right. As if on cue, a dozen dancers, all cats of some sort, came on, performing their routine. Now one of these cats catches the eyes of our story. Her name is Raven Smith, the daughter of a famous violinist. She had started working here ever since her father had died, a few years ago. A cheetah came on from the left of the stage, holding a whip. He was dressed like the cats, only it was different a bit, since he was male. As he walked in between the dancers, striking his whip on the ground, the lioness stared at him, purring. After the cats were done with their routine, a rather fat lion came on, wearing what seemed to be fake knight armor, and with his helmet on his hip. "The saviours of Roma-" He started singing. "NO NO NO NO!" A lizard shouted, running onto the stage. "We say ROME, not ROMA! Say it with me! ROME!" "R-Rome is very hard for me sir.." The lion replied. "From the TOP!" The lizard shouted. "Yes of course.. Glad to be home from the land we love, back we are, the saviours of.." He glared at the lizard, "ROME." "Hmmph!" The lizard said, his tongue sticking out.